


(舊檔/完整請看愛情童話全篇)梳乎厘 車

by Sophiehk



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiehk/pseuds/Sophiehk
Summary: 正文在Lofter
Kudos: 10





	(舊檔/完整請看愛情童話全篇)梳乎厘 車

爱情童话 番外篇  
《梳乎厘》

怎样才是真正地深爱一个人？

Hins不知道。他并不是没爱过，在和Kenny一起之前，Hins曾经拥有过三段爱情，初恋总是最深刻——或者说是他曾经以为是，因为从未得到过。其後两次的恋爱，Hins已不记得，不记得当时的心情是否如同此刻一样，幸福於心房里膨胀，膨胀，直至全身上下的细胞都被占据，世界只净下那个你爱得入心入肺的人。

现在的他只知道，原来爱一个人是拥他入怀时，心仍旧会痛；是他说“我爱你”时，你会怕天花突然塌陷而你没来得及跟他说“我也爱你”；是他吻你的时候，你怕吻得太深而忘记了双唇分开後要如何重拾一个人呼吸的节奏。

确立了关系的这一个多月而来，Hins都小心翼翼地掩饰他的不安。他们如普通情侣地约会，不同的是他们只敢在戏院里，所有灯光暗灭时才能逃避俗世的枷锁，从紧握对方的手中感受那一刻平静的浪漫。

然後他们并肩而行，回到Hins的家中，拥吻，摸索。用身贴身的温感吐露羞於说出口的爱意。

他会用双手和口唇令Kenny喘息不已，颤抖着说爱他，但Hins一直不敢与Kenny再进一步。他不是对完全拥有Kenny没有渴求，只是他太习惯置身於突破每个关口中的被动角色。

就像之前他跟Kenny说过的一句——“我系正人君子”。

Kenny也没有表达过想再进一步的意欲。Hins觉得他像漫画里的少女角色一样，傻傻地睁着清澈的大眼睛，爱情最大的满足就是体现於单纯的亲吻丶拥抱和听他细唱一百首情歌。然後Happily ever after。

一切都是那样自然而美好。

单飞後的Kenny很忙，Hins也忙。双方能挤出的时间都用作食饭，约会，在Hins家中互相探索然後相拥而睡，隔天起来又是开始工作，日复一日。一起後的第二个月，Hins回广州探亲，Kenny才有时间返回自己的家好好整理。

Kenny很清楚Hins一直逃避去他家的原因。开始一起後不久，有次Hins不小心打开了他的床头柜，看到那支用了一半的KY。那一晚，Kenny夜半醒来，Hins不在旁边。他打开灯，发现Hins垂着头坐在厨房的地下，Kenny一言不发把他拉回床上。Hins从身後紧紧揽着他，Kenny感觉到贴在背上的胸膛随着大口大口的呼吸不断起伏。两人彻夜未眠。

现在，除了厨房和厕所，Kenny几乎换了全屋的家俱。他把所有Barri在这屋子里存在过的痕迹如同那支用了一半的KY一一丢弃。

“今晚几点返到香港？”

“食埋饭，9点到啦。返到屋企都要10点。”

“今晚…上我度好无？”

“嗯…点解既？”

“你上嚟就知架喇。”

“…咁好啦。”

“不过你架车去到湾仔就好打俾我噃。”

“好。”

“路上小心。好挂住你…我爱你…啜。”

“我都好挂住你呀…爱你。啜…”

Hins抱着难以言喻的心情来站在Kenny的家门前。在Kenny和Barri未分手时，Hins反而没现在身处於此屋中那麽难受。不过当Kenny打开门，向他展露焕然一新的家时，Hins的心情变得更加复杂了。

Kenny期待地看着他，水汪汪的眼睛眨啊眨，见Hins没有出声，失望地扁着嘴说：“你唔开心？”

“唔系呀…我只系…”Hins上前紧抱着Kenny，Kenny缩起肩让自己整个人窝在Hins不甚宽阔的胸膛里。“有少少感慨。我好开心呀，真系架。”

Kenny抬头看Hins，眼睛里闪着Hins最爱的星星。Hins的视线慢慢滑落至玫瑰色的嘴唇上，然後缓慢地靠过去，鼻尖轻碰，再轻轻含着底下那片柔软。

吻到缺氧双唇始分开，然後Hins又加深这个吻，一遍又一遍，直到Kenny放在他双肩的指尖都在颤抖，Hins才放开了他。

Kenny的嘴唇被他吻得有少许肿胀，眼角闪着泪光。

“我仲有个惊喜俾你呀。你睇下…”Kenny走进厨房，然後棒出了一个梳乎厘。“我啱啱亲手焗架，时间刚好。”

Hins想起他那个麻油味伪猎肠豆腐公仔面，忍不住吞了口口水，战战兢兢地审视爱人这次的成品。撒在上面的糖霜有点太多，白雪雪的梳乎厘仍冒着烟，随着Kenny棒着它他的手不稳而微微抖动，恰是楚楚可怜。

Kenny猜到了他的心思，愤愤地道：“咩啊，我头先自己焗咗一个嚟食，今次好有信心架！”

“唔系呀！我太感动之嘛。我食我食。”

Hins接过梳乎厘放在新买的茶几上，然後他用羹匙舀了一小口，说：“多谢你。”

Kenny面红红地说：“快啲试下。”

Hins把热腾腾的一小口梳乎厘放到嘴里，一道甜腻的牛油与糖霜结合的香味在舌头上化开，蓬松细软像棉花糖。

Kenny像只小奶狗一样期待地看着Hins。

“好食。”

Kenny满足地笑了。Hins又舀了一口梳乎厘塞进嘴里，觉得味道愈发甜得喉咙乾渴。

“你食相真系好核突呀，食到成嘴都系。”Kenny指了指Hins的嘴角，Hins不意为意地用拇指抹去那道雪白，说：“纸巾纸布。”

Kenny想转身去拿茶几上的纸巾，身子转了一半，又转了回来。他执起Hins的手，用口含住了Hins的拇指。

Hins呆呆地看着Kenny啜着他的指头。Kenny也看着Hins，眼神纯真，口唇却让手指探入口腔深处，故意发出吸啜的水声。

下身几乎一秒便硬了。Hins重重呼了一口气，扑向Kenny把他按在沙发上，手里的羹匙掉在地毯上。

他们胡乱地交换一个又一个湿吻，褪去身上的衣服，双手游走在彼此的肌肤上，硬得发痛的下身紧贴着互相磨擦。Hins低头含着Kenny的乳头轻啜，柔软的触感就如梳乎厘。Kenny用手捂着嘴巴，发出一声声夹杂哭腔的甜腻喘息。

“我想要…”Kenny推开Hins，眼睛和嘴角都闪着水光，情迷意乱。“我想要你。”

说罢，他站起来脱下长裤和Boxer，转身背对Hins跪在沙发上，上身倾斜，双腿哆嗦着打开，高高抬起挺翘白晢的屁股，再用手掰开皮肤细腻的臀肉，露出里面Hins未曾开发过的穴口。

“Hins…我要你…”Kenny的脸半埋在Cushion里看着Hins，用着几不可闻的声音说。

Hins霎时脑里一片空白，他的分身硬得不能再硬，身体的本能告诉他要扑上去进入Kenny身体的深处，他紧张的拉下裤子，手里拿着硬得发痛的巨物不知所措。

“K…KY…”Kenny指着Hins身後，小声地说：“在我的背包里。”

Hins转身看到Kenny的背包放在沙发一角的地上，一阵翻找掏出了一支KY——和Kenny跟Barri用的牌子不同。

Hins一时之间有点泄气。他也不知道是怎麽回事。他很想完完全全占有Kenny，只要每次想起那个情景他都要自己手动来个一发。但是现在——

Kenny见Hins没反应，便从他手中把KY拿过来，拆掉包装，挤了一坨在後面，又再重新跪下，在Hins面前掰开湿淋淋的股缝和粉色的肛口。

“用手指…插入嚟…”Kenny喘息着说。

Hins咽下口水，手指轻放在Kenny的穴口上，那里湿滑而温热，热潮从指尖传到他全身。Hins受不住诱惑用力按压着软肉慢慢戳入，那穴口突然打开吞噬下一节指头，Kenny软倒在沙发上发出难堪的呻吟。

“Hins…Hins…继续…”

受到鼓励的手指不断在湿滑紧致的甬道里进出，本来不是用作性交的器官随着Kenny一声比一声高吭的呻吟打开。

“拔出嚟丶拔出嚟…”Kenny小声啜泣着，Hins抽出食指，一小截湿软的玫瑰色嫩肉难舍难离地缠住他的指尖。身下的人跪着用膝头向後退，摇着屁股，用湿热的股缝紧紧贴上Hins的欲望上下摩擦。

Hins低吼一声，双手抓着Kenny的胯间用力把整根分身捣进潮湿的肉穴里。

“啊…啊啊！”

Kenny大叫了一声，然後他的声音在Hins不要命的快速抽插中被碾碎成一连串无力的低呻。

“好…好痛…好痛…啊…！”

Hins大力地用肉棒顶到Kenny肛穴里的最深然後放开，Kenny被他插得整个身体向後摇晃了一下，头发甩在Hins的脸上，然後向前趺倒在沙发上。

Hins这下子才回复理智，拨开Kenny粘在脸上的湿发，内疚地在他的鬓角落下细碎的吻，说：“Kenny sorry…你系咪好痛？Sorry，我丶我唔识点同男仔——”

Kenny打开遮挡着脸的手，泪眼婆娑地看着Hins。

“你唔好喊啦！Sorry Sorry！唔好做啦…”Hins心疼得好像硬生生被人剜开了胸膛割去了里面一块肉一样，Kenny却摇着头。

“唔系，我只系觉得好幸福咋…你知唔知道呀，我真系好爱你…”

他吻住了Hins。

Hins压在Kenny身上，把双手插进他的腰与沙发之间，用力地把人揉进他的怀抱里，不断加深这个吻。

再次挣开彼此时彷佛已过了半世纪之久，Kenny把Hins推进沙发里，自己爬到他身上，分开双腿让Hins看见他不断收缩又张开的湿淋淋肉穴，说：“我系…属於你架。”

然後他对准Hins的巨物慢慢坐下。

Hins发出一声舒爽到极致的叫声。Kenny的里面紧紧地包裹着他，然後他开始一边摇摆着纤细的腰肢一边发出时而软儒时而放浪的呻吟，热烘烘的肠肉不断夹紧Hins的欲望。

Hins忍不住抓着他的腰把他死死按压在自己的阴茎上，也忍不住顺从本能从下以上密集地抽插Kenny的肉穴。

“啊…啊啊…好快…好深…好舒服…啊…Hins…唔好…”Kenny突然全身一个激灵，大声呻吟起来：“啊啊！唔好唔好！嗰度好酸…唔好呀呀呀呀…！”

Hins不用和男人做过爱也知道，他是操到了爱人的敏感点。於是他加紧速度不断冲撞同一位置，又把Kenny的下身死死扣在他的下体上不断打圈碾压他的前列腺，粗硬的耻毛被Kenny肉穴泄出的肠液和打成白色的KY打湿，形成一种奇怪的触感磨擦刺激着彼此的交合处。

“啊…Kenny…Kenny…好舒服…”

“Hins…Hins…啊啊啊！唔好！好深…！我唔得喇…我要出啦…我唔得喇…！”

“啊啊！我丶我要射——”

“啊…啊…老公…”

Hins顶住Kenny的最深处把全数欲望灌注於里面，然後两人虚脱地倒在沙发上。Kenny伏在Hins身上大口喘气，Hins微微移动身体，想要抽出分身，Kenny却按着他，说：“等等。”

他拗着腰在茶几上抽出几张纸巾，手势熟练地包着两人的交合处再让Hins抽出来。“呢家得喇。”

Hins抽出分身，发出响亮的“噗”一下，一道温热的精液从Kenny的下体喷出，全数被那一小叠纸巾接着。

Kenny小跑到厕所冲掉纸巾，洗好了手，揽着全身仍是汗水KY和体液的Hins，甜甜地说：“我爱你。”

Hins心里涌起一道空虚的感觉，而这种感觉明明不该出现。他努力挤出一道笑，说：“我都爱你。”

“喂呀…个梳乎厘好浪费呀。我用咗好多心机整架。”Kenny拿起早已冷掉的梳乎厘扁着嘴说。

“我食埋佢啦，做完运动都有啲肚饿喇。”

“其实我可唔可以放落微波炉叮翻热佢架？”

“紧系唔得啦，傻瓜！”Hins失笑。“梳乎厘一定要衬热食架！涷咗就涷咗，返唔到转头——”

他突然停下说话，看着冷掉的梳乎厘发怔。

“你做乜呀？”Kenny推了推Hins。“唔想食就算啦，我下次整过一个俾你。”

Hins回过神来，温柔地看着Kenny笑了。“无嘢呀…涷有涷食架啫。”

他舀了一口梳乎厘放进嘴里，果然和刚才新鲜出炉时口感大不相同。虽然味道不错，但是冷掉的梳乎厘就不是梳乎厘——有些事情，错失了的确不能返转头。

Hins默默放下羹匙，嘴里仍在咀嚼馀下的糖份与蛋白的混合物，然後他突然抱着Kenny。

“Sorry呀…Sorry呀…”

“做咩啊你？”Kenny惊讶地推开Hins，发现他竟然哭了。

“Sorry…Sorry…Sorry…”

Hins曾经幻想过无数次初次占有Kenny的情景：不同的体位，不同的场景，不同的情话。他幻想两人手足无措地研究两个男生要如何做爱，只是，他从没幻想过Kenny对这一切如此熟练。

Kenny在和他一起之前和另一个男人曾在一起的事实他一早明瞭。可他还是会天真地幻想，可能，或者，Maybe…

事实证明可能只是可能。理想的可能就算分子是100%但它的分母可以是一千%丶一万%…当时是他一直犹豫不决，Kenny才会和别的人在一起。有些事情错过了就是错过了，追悔莫及。

Hins知道自己拥有这种想法很幼稚，也很自私。Kenny不止交过男朋友，也交过女朋友，他自己也交过女朋友。但他从来不知原来太爱一个人，是你控制不了去幻想，想拥有他的一切，想他只属於你一个人。只要一想到他的第一次不是自己，胸口就是一阵揪心的痛。

Kenny平时好像很傻，但是对於感情，他从来也不傻。他不知应该说什麽，他知道Hins比他想得多，爱钻牛角尖，讲也讲不听。所以，他只能紧紧抱着Hins，靠在他的怀里让Hins默默地哭泣。

许久，Hins慢慢停止抽泣。

“由头到尾，我净系钟意你…你知架？”Kenny听着Hins的心跳声静静地说。

“嗯。”Hins收起悲伤的神情，挤出笑容。“我知。”

Kenny知道Hins不会一时三刻开心起来，要多一点时间恢复，便站起来收拾碗盘。

“个梳乎厘你都系唔好食喇，你去冲凉啦，今次我洗一次碗咁大把。”

“嗯。”

“系喇，明天我唔得闲呀。我知你夜晚唔洗开工，但系我约咗朋友食饭。”

“哦…边个？”

“无呀，史蒂芬同几个佢啲frd罗。”

Hins原本已准备走进厕所。听到Kenny的话，他突然停下脚步，问：“我未听过既？”

“史蒂芬介绍架，一齐打壁球识既几个男仔。”Kenny不意为意地答。

Hins心里涌起一股奇怪的感觉。

“男仔？”

“系呀。”Kenny也停下洗碗的动作，开始意识到Hins的问题有点多。“做咩呀？”

“…无嘢。”

Hins咽了口口水，冷掉的梳乎厘的味道仍缠绕在喉中。下次，一定要衬热在它膨胀到极点时赶快吃完，不能让它有冷掉的机会。

完


End file.
